User blog:RoyalGuard-Elite/Calamira
Calamira is a "freedom fighter" that desires universal peace and equality for all beings in the multiverse. Her method of attaining these goals puts her at odds with the M.P.A. Background Calamira was born Karliah Mirai on the planet Xara. She was a warrior and celebrated hunter among her people. Xara was a rather primitive planet. Its society was still developing and did not have much in the way of accomplishments. However Xara's place in the cosmos was special. It was situated right next to an anomaly in space time. This anomaly allowed a being who was normally well beyond the cares and worries of the multiverse a key hole of sorts to look through. This being saw much through this keyhole. It saw the destruction that sentient beings were capable of bringing upon another and it saw the kindness they were capable of. Its focus however remained the planet of Xara and its people. The Xarians were primitive but they had a good sense of community and they worked together for the common good. However this would not save them from the impending disaster. One day a inter-universal hole opened up above Xara and the Movari came through. The Movari were an advanced race and they seemed as Gods to the Xarians. This move by the Movari to come to another universe had two consequences they were not aware of. One was they were now on the radar of the M.P.A and two was it allowed the being to realize that the universe it was watching was just one of an infinite number. It then started peeling layer after layer of verse and was horrified. Not all it saw was bad but to this being the bad outweighed the good by a lot. Karliah and her people were systematically eradicated by the Movari. The Movari had no use for this primitive species so they decided to wipe them out and claim the planet. The Xarians were primitive but they still knew the concept of war and they all realized that is what they were in. So they all banded together and attempted to resist. They were simply no match for the Movari. Karliah saw countless droves of her people slaughtered. This included her entire family. Eventually the Xarians were on there last leg and only Karlia and a few others remained. As they were being picked off the being was still watching in horror at the merciless slaughter of the people he had known since there inception. Karliah now the only one remaing and soon to fall herself felt a presence and it communicated to her that it would give her the strength to destroy her enemies. Karliah was terrified she felt the pure scale of this beings power but she accepted none the less. Empowered by this other being Karliah destroyed most of the Movari and sent there invading force back to their own universe. Now Karliah was the sole survivor of the Xarian people. Ascension Now on Xara all alone Karliah was distraught and left in a state of disbelief. The voice that spoke to her before Now spoke again and told her its Name. The being called itself Vraaktivort. It told Karliah that it wanted her to come and be one with its divergent existence. Karliah having nothing else accepted and Vraaktivort pulled her through into its state of otherness. Vraaktivort comprised the entirety of its own reality and it was was completely foreign to the normal multiverse. Karliah found her self floating in darkness and a void state. It was not unpleasant however. Karliah was in utter bliss. She never grew hungry and she never tired she was simply at peace. She stayed there for millions of years. Her time floating through Vraaktivort's essence also had an unusual effect on her physiology. It elevated her mind and body. She was no longer primitive by any means. Her mind understood concepts that were unknown to the most advanced species in the multiverse. She then disturbed the stillness she had gained from just being and like Vraaktivort she began to peer through the keyhole that led to the multiverse. Vraaktivort and her both agreed that the bliss and contentment they felt should be shared. Vraaktivort may be able to see and influence the multiverse but because of his very nature he would never leave his perfect singular existence. So he asked Karliah if she would bring the peace it and her knew all to well. The peace of darkness of the void and of oblivion. Karliah thought back to the suffering her people endured and the suffering she sees in the multiverse and she happily agreed. Karliah Mirai was thus reborn on that day. She had shed that skin and she had become Calamira "the Calamity". This is how the multiverse would come to know her. Now in the multiverse again she first goes back to her planet of Xara and is surprised to see Xarians again. Apparently some Xarians were indeed saved thanks to the M.P.A. Karliah was indeed happy but still there was no denying she was beyond her people now. So she stayed in the shadows and did not interact with them. She later left and discovered the M.P.A and investigated them and their mission. It was all too simplistic to her. She knew they were just a half measure and true peace and equality was found only in the void. Powers Anomalous Characteristic: Thanks to her time floating in Vraaktivort's perfect otherness Calamira has many different abilities which all stem from her absorbing of Vraaktivorts anomalous characteristic. This trait somehow encoded itself on to Calamira and because of it she can shrug off all the rules of the multiverse as if they were just suggestions. *Playing God: Calamira has a Master Level condition. If you look at her from a pure biological standpoint there is now way she should be able to do the things she does. Nothing about her physiology explains her condition. This is because she is simply sticking a big middle finger to logical rules like that. She has ripped through M.P.A cruisers with ease and also destroyed moons with a single hit. The amount of damage she can take is also staggering. Her speed, reflexes, agility and senses are all similarly impressive. *Simply Existing: Another take away from her time with Vraaktivort is now Calamira can not be classified as living, alive, dead, undead or anything else. She likes to say she is simply existing. **I am here: Calamira also can not be erased from existence. *Night Night: Calamira can now also manipulate darkness. She can do it to such a degree she has covered entire solar systems in an endless night. *Universa Ruina: Calamira is also capable of manipulating destructive energies. *Idea Engine: Because of her mind awakening experiences when in Vraaktivort's essence she can now freely manipulate concepts. This is the ability she has the least control over at this point. *Transcendent Connection: Vraaktivort may never come directly into the Multiverse but Calamira is still connected to him and he offers guidance and power when needed. *Mindscape: As already stated Calamira's mind is well beyond the primitive nature it once was. She has great knowledge of the multiverse thanks to her time with Vraaktivort and all of the observing they did together. Trivia *Calamira's ultimate goal is to destroy the multiverse and then provide it with a connection to Vraaktivorts otherness so they can merge. Then all the souls of the beings killed will exist in the state of bliss she experienced. She sees this as the ultimate equality and peace for everyone. *Calamira has had run ins with the Supreme Commander of the M.P.A and she particular dislikes him. *Character template for Calamira came from Imouto-tan so a big THANKS! to her. Gallery Calamira Ruin.jpg|Calamira on a planet that she is destroying. She is not known as the Calamity for nothing Calamira Night.jpg|This is the image the M.P.A shows to its new recruit warning them of how danger Calamira is. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet